Gozaburo Kaiba
Gozaburo Kaiba is the quaternary antagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh TV series. It is possible that, in Gozaburo's childhood, he was abused by his own father (or stepfather) in the exact same way he would treat Seto in the future. Yu-Gi-Oh His son, Noa, was nearly killed in a car accident, so he uploaded his mind into the virtual world to save him, and adopted Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba so Noa could enter Kaiba's body, but soon became more interested in teaching Seto and making him his new heir. They never go into detail about this, but it is implied that he mentally, emotionally and maybe even physically abused Seto during his time with him. There is a possibility that he gave Noa and Mokuba similar, but less severe treatment as well. He gave Kaiba a large amount of money and told him to pay him back in order to truly become a member of Kaiba Corp, with Kogoro Daimon of the Big Five as the only one allowed to help him. He was able to do this, and eventually with the help of Mokuba, took over Kaiba Corp. Gozaburo vanished without a trace after this, uploading his own mind into the virtual world. What happened to him depends on the material. In the original manga, he was so upset about Seto beating him that he committed suicide. However, the original dub of the anime has him commit suicide and upload his mind like he did with Noa and the 4Kids dub has him run away and upload his mind to the virtual world. There, he and Noa attempted revenge on Seto, teaming up with the Big Five once they became trapped in the virtual world. The Big Five were defeated by Yugi and Katsuya Jonouchi and trapped by Noa, and Noa was defeated by Yugi. Gozaburo revealed to Seto that he was the one behind the whole thing, and all his true intentions. His plan is to digitize everyone's minds into the virtual world, then become the supreme ruler over everyone in the virtual world. Gozaburo dueled Seto and, at first, he seemed invincible due to his even more powerful version of Exodia, Exodia Necross, who was invincible, until Seto removed the Exodia cards from the graveyard (where they needed to be for Exodia Necross to be invincible) and defeated Gozaburo. He transformed into a beast of flame and attacked Seto, but Noa, who had previously set the virtual world's fortress to self-destruct, held him in place, and he was deleted along with the virtual world. However, he survived long enough to reappear in the real world as a real beast of flame and attempted to take Seto with him by eating the blimp that Seto and the others were escaping in, but the blimp escaped from Gozaburo's flaming jaws and he vanished for good as the flames died down to regular fire. Category:Business Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Anime Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Parents Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Males Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Leader Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Manga Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Abusers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Game bosses Category:Tyrants Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Brutes